


Love Letter

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 光公向，光之战士寄送给水晶公的情书。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	Love Letter

“我很想你。”  
他擦掉了前面的几句话，又郑重地写到。

对于水晶公来说，收到光之战士的信件是他每周最期待的时刻。哪怕明知里面的内容大都是事件汇报，他也依旧能从中收获到隐秘的喜悦——能够有幸与光之战士一起分享这些事情，本就是值得快乐的，他拥有了与那位英雄并肩的资格，得以去接触到，甚至是触摸到英雄外表下不为人知的那一小部分，这样的认知使他欣喜，拆信的手也快了起来。  
送信来的依然是莱楠，维斯族的姑娘不动声色地扫了一眼面上半天没动静尾巴却甩得飞快的水晶公，想到暗之战士将信件交给自己时稍显窘迫的神情，心中的线索便串了串儿，转了身，贴心地帮爷爷关好了观星室的大门。

光并没有长时间逗留在诺弗兰特，即使是在也多是水晶都以外的地方，他的世界有着无穷无尽的冒险，不善言辞的英雄也很想与人分享这些冒险中的点滴，哪怕只是听他小小地抱怨两句鼹灵族难喝的酒，仙子族有些恼人的玩笑……他将手中的信纸揉作一团，干脆扔在一边，笔尖在新的纸张上划来划去，留下浅浅痕迹。  
他首先想到的一定是拂晓成员，毕竟其中的每一个人对于光来说，几乎都是家人一般的存在，和家人分享自己的想法不正常吗？可光又想到他们真的太忙了，不论是处在原初世界的还是身在第一世界的，每个人都背负着自己的使命。有时候光想分享的并不是多么宏大的事件，也不是多么珍稀的情报。一个难得的晴天，路边不同色的花朵，这样的分享对于忙于己务的拂晓成员来说，未免有小题大做之感。他们更习惯时隔许久交流情报，开着似工作伙伴又似家人的玩笑。  
除去拂晓的成员呢？光抓了抓头发，他认识的人绝不算少，但拜这个名头所赐，能够熟悉起来的还是大人物算多数。光自己也无法想象把这样充斥着私人气息的东西正正经经摆在艾默里克或者是嘉恩艾神纳的办公桌前，也许前者看到还能会心一笑，后者估计直接当做寄错了让莫古力原封不动塞回来。  
笔尖悬在信纸上半天不动，他甚至百无聊赖地画起了圈圈。给到自己的师兄弟呢？也不是说关系不好，但目前来说最密切的那位恐怕连个收信地址也没有，就算是有幸收到了，大抵看不到两眼就给丢在一边……不，不是说文化水平不够的问题，他相信伊修加德的教育，但显然埃斯蒂尼安不属于高精尖的范围内。就算两人真是半斤八两，光自信自己好歹是跟着拂晓贤人那一众文化人呆久了，尤其是深受于里昂热那高深莫测的诗句熏陶，有事没事也能胡诌两句半诗不文的东西出来，自己那位大师兄压根不会有耐心读下去，那他好容易酝酿起来的诗性也无用武之地——光之战士也不是没有感情的冒险机器嘛。  
他索性躺在地上，随意撅了根草放在嘴里含着，身旁的陆行鸟挥挥翅膀将单薄的纸张扬起，笔也滚落一旁。太阳有些刺眼了，他下意识闭上眼睛以免被刺得太痛，却还是稍微晚了一步，原本应该是黑暗的视线内被红色占据，温温热热地环绕着，比起自己当初身体内充斥着光之力而过于明亮的白来说来得无比安心。  
那样温暖的红色……啊。  
红色的头发，红色的眼睛，带着红色的外袍，水晶都的领导人总是安静地站在镜子之外，无论自己何时来到都会候着。光曾认真的就这个问题与水晶公讨论过，告诉他不必老是守着，自己来往第一世界与原初世界之间原本就是常事，让人知会一声就得了，但对方依然坚持自己一定要在观星室等待，说什么也不肯松口。被光逼问的急了也只是扯下兜帽站回原地一动不动，定要做个观星室的活雕塑。这样倔强的性子倒是和以前很像，光这样想着，又想伸出手去掀满是坠饰的黑色兜帽，被人一个转身扑了个空。  
按照往常的性子，他该将水晶公归在领导人那一类，放在拂晓成员里自然是不可能，师兄弟也谈不上，领导人又过于生疏。他也出于汇报需要每周会给水晶公写点正正经经的东西，可那抹红色这会儿偏偏在脑子里打转，落在这里嫌轻，落在那里又不合适。于是较真的英雄开始追根溯源，吐出嘴里的草，盯着陆行鸟的羽毛愣神。草根被他咬得微湿，随风吹过来又拂过他的脸颊，恍然间他仿佛看到了当年的古·拉哈·提亚拿着草根在自己的脸上戳弄，好像也有湿润的质感。他哂笑一声，这时明明应该去嫌弃对方的不讲卫生，可那时候的他到底做了什么呢？  
他还是初出茅庐的冒险者，只是经验稍微丰富一些。他与年轻的古·拉哈相遇，他们是同龄人，是能够一起冒险的伙伴，他们的眼界相似，却又能看到不同的地方，互为补充。古·拉哈在观测到特殊现象时会激动地拉住自己说上半天，而那时的自己好像也差不太多，有了新的突破，有了新的进展，只是不太会用言语表达的光会选择带一点纪念品回去——一块帝国装甲的残片，一把亮晶晶的沙砾，一条味道奇怪的绳子。总之不管是什么，古·拉哈·提亚的眼睛总是亮晶晶的，那是身为贤人的猫魅无法触及的冒险，一丁点都能让他兴奋很久。  
那不就解决问题了吗！光猛地一抬头，雷克兰德浅紫色的落叶从他的头顶飘下，看起来颇为滑稽，纸就在手边，笔也准备齐全，他肯定这个对象一定会认真地阅读自己的信件，并且写下回信，那他们之间的那种说不清道不明的关系或许也会有新的进展。光隐隐约约觉得这进展可能与自己明面上想象的有些许不同，但一定，一定是自己内心深处所期待的，能够再进一步，不再维持着单方面情感的一步。  
“……啧。”光拿起纸，这才意识到方才的胡思乱想下已经涂抹了太多意义不明的圆圈，他亲爱的可爱的猫魅族朋友大概也不会喜欢这样敷衍的态度吧？握惯了大剑的手在行囊中掏了半天，大到房屋墙壁小到不知道是哪里发放作为低保的木头小人，总而言之，没有合适的信纸了。拯救世界的大英雄此刻犯了难，但忠实的伙伴却摇晃着身上的小布兜，示意他再找找，光照做了，掏出的是不知道何人何时塞进来的，装饰精美的明信片，上面还写着意义不明的抬头。  
这一定是命运的安排。  
他知道右上角那个花篮莫古力是什么意思，也知道那个抬头意味着什么，可现在只有这一张纸了！英雄为自己心中些许悸动胡乱扯了借口，如果要和水晶公写信，那就应该拿最好的纸，把自己所看所想的内容一点一点详细记录。不，好像篇幅也不是很够，那就精简一下，写自己看到的，写自己想说的，全部全部告诉他。  
映入眼帘的红色玫瑰……是的，玫瑰是红色的，紫罗兰自然是紫色的，他看到过很多，却只把它们当做制作用的素材采集；新的冒险也在计划中了，也许可以邀请古·拉哈·提亚一起。他已经是位颇有经验的战士，不管是什么职位都能完美胜任，但自己也可以、果然还是让他来做治疗吧，有了你的治疗我可以无往不胜；天气很好，有时候也想出来野餐，之前自己购买的住房庭院里就摆了餐布与点心，只是好久不回家不知道弄脏了没，下次就一起野餐吧？之前露的一小手还让光念念不忘，这可是原初世界吃不到的三明治！他想躺在餐布上，沐浴在阳光下，让视线被温暖的红包围，而此时真正的红会躺在自己身边，转过头，眯起眼睛，笑得开心……  
他写的很多很多，没有停歇，想到哪里就写到哪里，直到小小的明信片再也装不下，仅仅留出填写地址的短短线条。  
光并不知道第一世界的邮件书信有什么填写的规则，也不知道水晶公的居所是哪一条放在最开头。咬着笔杆，他将刘海倒梳，露出若有所思的模样。  
水晶公日理万机，此时此刻的他到底在哪里并不是个好回答的问题，所有人都明白。可光知道，只要自己从观星室中出来，那么水晶公必定站在那里静候着，他如同一团火焰，在如坚冰般的寒冷水晶中寂静燃烧。  
“我会一直在这里等你。”  
这一定是重获新生的水晶公，最想说出的话。  
光想起了什么，他掰开作为干粮的面包，小心翼翼地擦拭着明信片上的字迹，所幸纸张质量过硬，自己下力也不算太猛，方才写下的字迹很快就淡去了。他的鼻尖有些微汗珠，被光用左手背随意地擦去，避免滴下弄脏纸面。在大致清理干净后，地址一栏被填入了观星室，水晶都，诺弗兰特，世界的英雄只是在明信片的右侧，一笔一划，认认真真，笔尖甚至要在明信片的背面烙下痕迹：

“我很想你。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源官推明信片sample，内容有参考。


End file.
